harrypotterfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Czystość krwi
mały|330px|[[Ron Weasley, czarodziej czystej krwi, Harry Potter, czarodziej półkrwi i Hermiona Granger, mugolaczka]] Czystość krwi (ang. Blood Status) — koncepcja w świecie czarodziejów, od której zależy uznanie, jakim darzony jest czarodziej, pochodzący z danej rodziny. Czarodzieje mogą pochodzić z rodów czystej krwi lub półkrwi. Starożytne rodziny czarodziejskie przykładały dużą wagę do czystości krwi i kładły duży nacisk na to, aby ich dzieci poślubiły czarodziejów o takim właśnie statusie krwi. Jeżeli czarodziej/ka wybierał/a na współmałżonkę/a czarodziejkę/a półkrwi, w większości przypadków zostawał/a wówczas wydziedziczony/a. Dzieci czystej krwi Według dokumentu opublikowanego w XVIII wieku dziecko czystej krwi odznaczało się wyjątkowymi cechami: * ujawniało swoje zdolności ok. 3. roku życia * przed 7. rokiem życia umiało latać na miotle * wykazywało niechęć lub bało się świń, które uważano za szczególnie niemagiczne stworzenia * charakteryzowało się wyjątkową atrakcyjnością fizyczną * było odporne na choroby wieku dziecięcego * wykazywało naturalną niechęć do mugoli''Pottermore. Nie ma jednak żadnego potwierdzenia na takowe ''zdolności. Mugolaki Dzieci pochodzące ze związku dwojga mugoli były nazywane mugolakami i były traktowane z rezerwą przez wielu czarodziejów czystej krwi, między innymi przez Malfoyów i większość czarodziejów z rodu Blacków. Byli także nazywani obraźliwie szlamami. Niektórzy czystokrwiści uważali także, że mugolaki mają brudną krew. Pojawiały się wśród nich nawet sugestie, by nie pozwolić im zgłębiać praktyk czarodziejskich oraz odseparować ich od społeczności czarodziejów. Takie poglądy głosił m.in. Salazar Slytherin, jeden z czterech założycieli Hogwartu, który do swojego domu chciał przyjmować tylko uczniów czystej krwi. Stworzył on w tym celu Komnatę Tajemnic w nadziei, że kiedy w szkole pojawi się jego dziedzic, otworzy ją, a ukryty w niej potwór, zabije wszystkich mugolaków we szkole. Rody czystokrwiste Stare rody, których historia sięga czasów starożytnych. Są to rody, dla których status krwi jest niezwykle ważny. Jeżeli członkowie takich rodów poślubią mugola lub mugolaka - zostają wydziedziczeni. Jednymi z najznamienitszych rodów czystokrwistych są Blackowie i Malfoyowie, jednak wielu członków tego pierwszego rodu "zdradziło", za co zostali odseparowani od innych członków rodziny.mały|178px|Herb Rodu Malfoyów # Osoba, która związała się z mugolem lub czarodziejem półkrwi, np: Iola Black lub Andromeda Black # Osoba, która związała się z czarodziejem czystej krwi, popierającym prawa mugoli, np: Cedrella Black # Osoba niemagiczna (charłak), np: Marius Black # Niepodzielanie poglądów rodziny, np: Syriusz Black # Pomaganie członkom wydziedziczonym z rodu, np: Alphard Black # Popieranie praw mugoli, np: Fineas Black Rodziny czystej krwi * Abbott: Abbott, Giffard * Avery: Avery I, Avery II * Black: Phoebe, Cygnus, Pani Blishwick (zd.Black), Arcturus, Syriusz, Fineas, Elladora, Belvina, Arcturus, Cygnus, Syriusz, Charis, Callidora, Dorea, Cassiopeia, Pollux, Regulus, Lycoris, Arcturus, Cygnus, Orion, Walburga, Lukrecja, Bellatriks, Narcyza, Regulus, Alexia. Wydziedziczeni: Eduardus, Isla, Fineas, Cedrella, Marius, Alfard, Andromeda, Syriusz * Blishwick: Jimbo * Brown: Lavender * Bulstrode: Violetta, Millicenta * Burke: Herbert, Elizabeth, Carcactacus * Carrow: Carrow, Alecto, Amycus * Crabbe: Irma, Crabbe Sr, Vincent * Crouch: Caspar, Bartemiusz, Bartemiusz * Flint: Ursula, Marcus * Gamp: Hesper, Ulick * Gaunt: Rionach, Gormlaith, Corvinus, Marvolo, Morfin, Meropa * Goyle: Gregory, Goyle Sr * Greengrass: Astoria, Dafne * Kama: Yusuf, Mustafa, Laurena * Lestrange: Bellatriks, Rudolf, Rabastan, Leta, Laurena, Lestrange * Longbottom: Harfang, Augusta, Enid, Algie, Alicja, Frank, Neville * Macmillan (McMillan): Melania, Ernie * Malfoy: Armand, Nicholas, Lucjusz I, Brutus, Septimus, Abraxas, Lucjusz, Draco, Scorpius * Max: Ella * Meliflua: Araminta * Nott: Teodor, Nott Sr, Cantancerus * Peverell: Ignatius, Kadmus, Antioch, Iolanthe * Potter: Charlus, Hardwin, Fleamont, James * Prewett: Ignatius, Molly, Gideon, Fabian, Muriel, Lukrecja * Prince: Eileen * Rosier: Druella, Rosier, Evan, Vinda, Minette * Rowle: Damocles, Eufemia, Thorfinn * Selwyn: Selwyn * Shacklebolt: Kingsley * Slytherin: Salazar * Travers: Travers, Torquil * Weasley: Septimus, William, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ronald, Ginewra, Artur, Molly, Roxanne * Yaxley: Lysandra, Corban * Multon: Folison * Zabini: Blaise 1930 Według dokumentów sporządzonych na początku 1930 roku przez anonimowego czarodzieja (powszechnie uważa się, że był nim Cantankerus Nott) było 28 rodów czystej krwi: * Abbott * Avery * Black * Bulstrode * Burke * Carrow * Crouch * Fawley * Flint * Gaunt * Greengrass * Lestrange * Longbottom * Macmillan * Malfoy * Nott * Ollivander * Parkinson * Prewett * Rosier * Rowle * Selwyn * Shacklebolt * Shafiq * Slughorn * Travers * Weasley * Yaxley Wielu czarodziejów pragnęło znaleźć się na tej liście, ale byli i tacy (Weasley), którym obecność na liście była obojętna lub wręcz odnosili się do niej niechętnie''Pottermore. Charłaki Charłaki to osoby, które mają magicznych rodziców (status krwi rodziców obojętny), ale nie mają magicznych zdolności. Przykładem charłaka jest Argus Filch, woźny w Hogwarcie. Osoby popierające wybicie "Szlam" * Lord Voldemort * Śmierciożercy * Salazar Slytherin * Ślizgoni * Ministerstwo Magii Występowanie * ''Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (książka) * Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (film) * Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (gra) * Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (książka) * Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (film) * Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (gra) * Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (książka) * Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (film) * Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (gra) * Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (książka) * Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (film) * Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (gra) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (książka) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (film) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (gra) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (książka) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (film) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (gra) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (książka) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część pierwsza (film) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część pierwsza (gra) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część druga (film) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część druga (gra) * LEGO Harry Potter: Budowa Magicznego Świata * LEGO Harry Potter: Postacie Magicznego Świata * LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 1-4 * LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 5-7 * Pottermore Kategoria:Świat czarodziejski en:Blood Status et:Puhtaverelised fi:Puhdasverinen fr:Sang-Pur lt:Grynakraujis nl:Volbloed ru:Чистота крови uk:Чистота крові